Other Woman
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: It takes a mistake for Kira to stick to the conviction that she is no one's other woman.


**Title:** Other Woman

**Pairing:** Kira/?

**Rating:** M for implied sexual relations

**Summary:** It takes a mistake for Kira to stick to the conviction that she no one's other woman.

**Author's Note:** I was purposely vague on the guy, never once referring to him by name.You can use your own imagination as to whom Kira's 'man' is. I wrote this to vent, so there was no real plot to this, and there will not be a sequel to it. I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kira laughed as she playfully leaned back against him, sighing contently as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed up against her from behind. "You're stupid," she said leaning her head back to look up at him. 

"I know," he replied, playing a gentle kiss against her neck. "About you," he added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's why you're dating a child," she retorted, raising her eyebrows at that comment.

"She's not a child, she just acts like one," he said sliding his hands down her thighs.

"Hey!" She jumped away, laughing softly, "You're bad."

"I know," he said walking up to her, wrapping his arms around her once more. "You do it to me," he whispered into her ear.

"It's getting late," Kira said biting her lip, the rational part of her shooting signals up into the air screaming 'Warning! Warning! Warning!', telling her she should stop this before it was too late.

"It is," he agreed his hands roaming her body once more. "I should probably go," he whispered, letting his fingers dip into her waist band.

Kira gasped softly, "Y..yeah, you should," she whispered breathlessly, the rational part of her mind rapidly losing the battle with her sensuous part.

"But you don't want me to, do you," he murmured as he kissed down her neck, holding her tightly as her knees buckled slightly. "I know you don't," he whispered lowering her down to the ground.

Thinking took a backseat to feeling as Kira let herself be swept away by the intensity of her emotions, every since nerve on end as she clung to him. It was wrong, but at the moment, she didn't care, it just felt so good.

* * *

Afterwards she laid there, her mind reeling from what had just taken place. She looked over at him, to see a pensive look on his face, "We shouldn't have done that," she said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said getting up and quickly redressing. "I'm just, really confused right now," he said running a hand through his hair.

"You need to get your shit together, and figure out what is going on," she said standing up as well, gathering her clothing from where it had been strewn in the heat of the moment.

"I know, I just… I don't know what happened," he said looking at her, then looking away, down at the floor, studying the pits and cracks in the linoleum surface.

"I know," Kira replied, biting her lip as she fought to push away the thoughts and feelings rising to the surface, the feelings of being used and giving in to temptation.

"It can't happen again," he said firmly, locking eyes with her.

"You think?" She replied sarcastically, in an attempt to hide what she was thinking. "I told you before, I wasn't going to be the other woman for you, I meant it then, I mean it now, this shouldn't have happened," she said hotly, upset at herself for giving in when she knew it would cause nothing but trouble.

"Kira… I'm sorry," he said softly. "I was just so frustrated, all the teasing, getting me worked up, then just saying no…"

"Don't you dare pin this on me!" She exclaimed, eyes flaring.

"No, not you," he quickly replied, "I'm talking about her, my girlfriend, she always does that, and…" he sighed, "I don't know what happened tonight. I… I gotta go," he said heading for the door.

The realization of what he'd just said hit her like a ton of bricks. He'd been frustrated by his girlfriend not giving him what he needed, and he'd come to her, an gotten exactly what he wanted, but wasn't getting. Kira bit her lip hard, in an attempt to keep from lashing out at him. "Yeah… bye," she said turning away from him and heading to the kitchen. She'd just been used. She felt like a cheap whore. Why had she given in to him? Why hadn't she listened to herself? Why had she gone against her own rules?

"I'm such a fucking idiot," she said to herself, taking a deep breath as the tears began to well in her eyes. What was going to happen now? She pondered as she got a drink from the fridge. All she knew, was this was never, _ever_, going to happen again. "I am _no one's_ other woman," she said firmly. "Not even his," she added for her own benefit.


End file.
